


Leave Me

by OddlyKia



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not going to make it. You have to leave me behind."</p><p>[Joel x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me

Blood soaked into your shirt. The torn skin that once made up your side now ached and throbbed in horrible pain. You applied pressure to the wound but the blood continued to seep through the cracks of your fingers. Joel was the only thing keeping you on your feet. His arm was wrapped around your waist, while your arm was draped across his shoulders. Your focus faded in and out, but you could still hear the pack of Clickers that chased you. There was six...no seven...shit, you don't remember. It was hard to focus on anything other than your bleeding abdomen and broken hipbone at the moment. 

"Ellie, hurry! Move it! Move it! Move it!" Joel shot the Clicker closest to you and then vaulted into the nearest room. 

Ellie raced in and slammed the door shut. She and Joel barricaded the door using a large, metal file cabinet and a rather heavy looking desk. It would only hold off the Clickers for a short while, so you needed to find an escape route quickly. The Cordycep infected creatures clawed and rammed themselves against the blocked door. You groaned as Joel readjusted his grip on your waist. He then walked over to the far wall that was missing a large chunk of concrete. It was a high and risky jump down, but it would get all of you away from the hoard of Clickers. 

The six, or seven, Clickers continued to assault the weakened door. Any minute now they would destroy it and swarm into the small room. Ellie and Joel could easily make the jump and end up with only minor scratches but it would certainly kill you. 

"J-Joel, set me down." 

"What?!" He was shocked. "No, I can't. We have to jump. It won't be pretty but we have to."

"Set. Me. Down. Now."

He complied with your demands and sat you down on the cold floor. Your back hit the concrete wall and you hissed out in pain. 

"I-I'm not going to make it. You have to go without me." You pressed your hand harder onto the open wound. The blood wasn't stopping; there was no possible way you would be able to make it out of this.

"No! Are you fucking crazy?! We are not leaving you!" Ellie scolded.

Joel crouched down and grabbed your chin to make you look at him. His voice was low as he spoke. "You're going to make it. We just need to jump to get away from the Clickers."

"Joel's right, we can't just leave you here." Ellie rushed over to you and threw your arm around her shoulders. "I can help carry you. We'll find a safe place to fix you up."

You broke away from Joel's grip and removed your arm from around Ellie. She tried to take your arm once more but you lightly pushed her away. "I can't keep going. I've lost too much blood. And even if I do make the jump and get patched up, my hipbone is shattered. I can't walk. I'll just slow you two down." 

The Clickers pounded against the barricade. The wooden door was cracking and wouldn't hold out much longer. 

"Joel, you have to get Ellie to the Fireflies. I'm sorry. I can't keep going. But I can at least buy you sometime to get away." A lump was forming in your throat. 

"No!" Joel and Ellie shouted in unison.

Tess. You were asking them to leave you behind like Tess. But instead of being killed by soldiers, you were going to be ripped apart. 

"We are not going to leave you behind like-"

"Like Tess." You locked gazes with Joel and saw the anguish in his eyes. It was the same pain you saw when he finally told you about Sarah. 

With your free hand, you grabbed the collar of Joel's shirt and yanked him closer. "You need to go. Now. I'm sorry." You let go of his shirt and looked to Ellie. "Ellie, I'm sorry. I haven't known you for too long but you're one hell of a kid. You'll make to the fireflies, I know you will."

"But, but..." 

A large piece of the door broke away. One of the Clickers shoved its hand through the hole and continued its assault in the door. The snarls and growls became louder. Joel suddenly cupped your cheeks and kissed you. His lips were rough and his sat-and-peppered beard tickled your face; but nevertheless, you returned the kiss. For a fraction of a second everything was quiet. The world seemed right, even for just a millisecond. 

He broke away and pressed his forehead to yours. "We can make it-"

You silenced him with another kiss. "Go. Keep Ellie safe." 

Joel pulled Ellie over to the opening and had her jump down. She fought at first but eventually gave in and jumped. Ellie made the landing perfectly and waited for Joel to jump. The gruff man kissed you again and gave you a full clip for your pistol. 

"Make every shot count. I'll come back for you." 

You chuckled darkly, "I wish things could have turned out differently. You protect that girl." 

Joel took a deep breath, looked to you once more, and then jumped down. You heard his soft groan when he landed on the ground, and then his and Ellie's footstep as they ran away. The lump in your throat only got worse as tears escaped your eyes. You were facing death; there was no reason why you shouldn't be allowed to cry. You reloaded your gun and struggled to your feet, using the wall for support. The door cracked as more Clickers pounded against it. You said fuck it and removed your hand from your wound; you would have better aim with both hands. 

"I'm so sorry, Joel. I was an idiot for going off by myself. Ellie, I'm glad we became friends," you cried. 

The door shattered into pieces and the Clickers swarmed in.


End file.
